


【鹿鞠】奈良家门禁违规惩戒

by Peachinsummer



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachinsummer/pseuds/Peachinsummer
Summary: 客厅做爱而已。
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 6





	【鹿鞠】奈良家门禁违规惩戒

不知道第几届的“木叶己婚男社畜存丰年私房钱拼酒聚会”终于在将近十一点时结束。把醉得一塌糊涂的顶头上司扛回漩涡 家时，对方口中温婉美丽的夫人正开着白眼恭候在门口，眉角条条筋络。奈良鹿丸不敢多留，一边往家里赶一边暗叫不妙，这下大概没法用加班的借口来解释晚归了。

说不定手鞠己经睡了呢。

这样一想，似乎也能安定些。鹿丸停在自家门前，望着窗口的一片沉沉漆黑默默松一口气。

幸亏睡了，否则可真是要来大麻烦。

明明只想过普通的平凡忍者生活，现在却要夭夭加班到深夜。 

踉朋友聚会也要掐着时间算家里的门禁，一个搞不好就要被扇 飞出卧室，晚饭也没得吃。

木叶的同期们大概再没有人比自己惨了。

客厅里没亮灯，窗帘紧闭。妻子正侧身陷在沙发里，窄瘦的后影儿像沙漢上的一刃弯月。她穿藏青色的包臀裙，裙下两条白腿叠在一起，脚趾微微蜷起。

“手鞠……? ”

他试探性地叫了一声，没人应，于是挠了挠脑袋打算将人搬进卧室，“真是的，怎么睡在这……”

下一秒话语凝滞，怀里的手鞠抬起眼皮直直盯过来。

“还知道回来?”

“那个……加了会儿班……”

“然后带回来一身酒气?”

不妙了。深谙妻子脾气的男人赶紧将人放下，第一时间认错，外加话题的战术转移：“啊啊说起来，这么晚了还不睡，对身体不好的吧？手鞠，我们……”

“少废话，”对方根本不吃这一套，小心冀冀搭到肩上的手也给拍掉，“说，去哪儿鬼混了？”

麻烦死了，男人的一点深夜娱乐而己，怎么能叫鬼混呢  
。心里这样想，但嘴上绝对不能这么说。跪在地上的奈良鹿丸垂头丧气井作出深刻检讨，将这几年演讲用过的漯亮词汇全都用上。而眼前翘腿静坐的女人正欢手握在膝头，由上到下的审视。

这女人，就算结婚了也踉以前没什么变化嘛。

鹿丸偷偷抬眸，正瞥到妻子腿根处一潭幽深的暗影。

“总之，己经这个时间了，还是先回卧室比较好……对不对?你总不忍心——”

没敢说出的后半句从手鞠口中讲出：“让你在这跪一晚?”

“手鞠！”

鹿丸急忙起身，语速也不自觉加快：“我都道歉啦，而且一句麻烦都没有说不是吗，夫妻一场而且被外人知道的话我……诶。”

领口被一把揪起，连带着整个人拽过来。鹿丸用手撑在沙发靠背上，身前的手鞠抬起脸，鼻尖贴到鼻尖。

连这点惩罚都承受不住，是不是男人?

语气严肃，眼底却藏着笑。鹿丸心底有了数，抬手摩挲上她的脸：“很久以前就跟你强调过了，别总说些挑战男人自尊的话啊。”

皮质的手套还带着凉，动作却轻柔。手鞠哼了一声，歪头咬住对方中指前的一点，将手套叼了下来。

“你还是一样满口男人女人的，”她用食指勾住丈夫胸前垂落的项链，指尖刺破银白的辉光往圆环中探去，“但是，说过了不能晚归就是不能，还是乖乖接受惩戒比较好。”

这惩戒也太舒服了点。

湿漉漉的吻，倒在沙发上的黏腻不清。唇舌相碾。

虽然不清楚到底是什么阴谋，但这神情形根本没几个人能忍得住吧。鹿丸喉结一动，拉下手鞠环绕在自己脖颈上的欢手，低头去舔弄那片唇上晶莹的水色。温软的，像要浸透自己，然后融化一切。

他们还年轻时，忙碌在各自的忍村，想来能见面的日子一月能有一次己算不错。异地相隔反增欲火，十几岁的亲吻也变得缠绵。第一次是手鞠主动，说着粗暴的话语吻过来，结束时却也同自己一样红着脸。

然后是新婚。风火两国送来的鲜花堆砌成海，当晚却下起了小雨。两个人在床上拥抱，胸膛贴紧胸膛，轻轻啄弄彼此的嘴唇。当时手鞠刚刚二十岁出头，夜晚静谧的光影替她洗去几分焰火。四束金色的发辫散到蝴蝶骨，之后她拥着被子倚上窗台， 望着外面饮酒。

而现在。

鹿丸眸色沉沉，一手探进她松垮的斜襟领口，丰软白腻的肉团 盈满掌心。就身材与相貌来看 ， 实是一等一的美人……他没忍住，托起南丰球的外缘后开始揉弄，另一只手将和服的领口往下拉了几分，拇指将深红的乳尖按下，再磨蹭。

“我们是不是……好久没做了？ ”男人声音沉沉淌过她耳侧，胡子弄得脸颊很痒。手鞠喘着气，低头瞥了一眼被完全托出领口的赤裸的乳，想起上一次做爱似乎还是在办公室。一人之下的参谋长，火影秘书——也敢打着赶点批文件的幌子在桌前留到凌晨，无人知晓办公桌遮挡的胯间还藏着努力吞吐的妻子。

比起在危险的地方胡搞乱搞，还是家里安心得多。鹿丸俯身含住她一侧的乳尖，在压抑的闷哼中将手往裙下探去。

“手鞠。”

“嗯？”

“问个问题，不要打人。”

“什么？”

“我不在家的时候，你是不是自己……额，那个，自己用手做过了……”

后半句声音越来越小，即便是在黑暗里，也能感知到对方的耳垂正在烧红。鹿丸心下了然，便也不再多问，一边慢慢往上吻她的锁骨，一边轻轻拍了拍她的屁胶帮忙脱了内裤。指尖晃过窗前的光，一手的水。

“少得意了，那神事谁会做啊。”手鞠别过发热的脸，由他再一次往下摸去，中指按在穴口前，高高抬起又落下，发出下流的清脆响声。

鹿丸笑了笑，在沙发前蹲下身，按住丰软的腿根后将里面的入口分开，慢慢插进一根手指。

“唔……”

到底是久经沙场的人，战斗中的疼痛能忍，床上的快感也能忍。手鞠将下颚仰高，两道细细的眉蹙到一起。

“夫妻之间做这神事很正常的吧？而且是在家里，所以，”鹿丸坐到她身侧，感受到一阵更丰沛的水流裹住手指，索性又加了一根抽插着，声音放低道，“让我听到声音吧，手鞠。”

可恶，可恶。

这个人在结婚之前明明没这么色的，果然男人都是色鬼。但作为弟弟的我爱罗却十几年如一日的坚持着禁欲风格，怎么看怎么正人君子。这一点自己倒是很满意的……

“喂喂，”鹿丸的手指在恍惚间抽了出来，不满的声音淌在耳侧，“别给我走神啊。要是在这个时候想的是别人的话，那就太不把丈夫放在眼里了吧。”

“真是色鬼。”

“哈？要主动做的是你吧？ ”鹿丸拉起她的手往该去的地方走，“虽然不知道你在想什么，但我以后晚归，也会有这种[惩戒]吗？”

想得美啊。

明明只是个比自己小三岁的小鬼，却总在想色色的事。  
手鞠抬眸瞪他一眼，随即轻车熟路地替丈夫脱下裤子，五指隔着内裤抚摸。然后亲吻。

鹿丸倒吸一口气，捉住她的手腕道：“这神下流的事也做得出来，而且主动暗示想要做，果然还是你比较色吧，手鞠小姐？”

没有什么比在做爱时用上影缝术更讨厌的事了。

乳肉被手掌状的影子束缚着，欢腿还保持着打开的姿态。更过分的是压在身前的人似乎井不打算一鼓作气地进入，反而握着茎身在穴前来回磨蹭。挺立的阴蒂泛着水光，被来来回回地挤压。

够了，又不是新婚时什么都不懂的小处男，孩子都满街跑还玩什么纯情把戏。

手鞠气愤地叫出声，握起的拳头软软捶在男人胸口。下一秒肉穴被一寸寸打开，身体交合的一瞬她听到鹿丸压抑且颤抖的呼吸声。

“不是己经生过孩子了吗，”鹿丸眯着眼睛，缓慢地往前挺腰 ，“果然我们做的次数太少了——”

吵死了。

手鞠按住他的肩膀，要求调换姿势。两人位置互换，把喋喋不休的小鬼按在沙发上后，她才呼出一口气，分开腿重新坐上了对方的胯间。

“诶，啊..........”

“都说了是惩戒，所以没你动的份，老老实实给我坐好了。敢不经允许就乱来的话就把你踢出去。”

都这个时候了还要嘴硬。

鹿丸平复着呼吸，一手握着她的腰，眼神往交合处瞟。

两人的毛发杂乱着贴到一起，随着每次臀部的抬高与落下，自己的囊袋也次次撞击到上方湿滑的阴唇。

大脑中像是升起了茫茫的水蒸气，丝缕的白缓慢且汹诵着翻腾，他想起开水壶上滋滋作响的水珠，海上快要被吞噬的帆。对方胸前的两团乳肉也上下跳动着，实在惹眼，于是他一把握住。

“嘴上说得好听，想要自己来，却只有这么点耐力吗？”鹿丸望着身上人起伏的胸膛，噙着笑意往上一挺胯，心满意足地听见一声长长的呻吟。

每当这个时候大脑像是要停止运转，木叶，砂隐，风与火，血与爱，政治与权术，忍法与谋略，悉数融化在恍然的混沌中了 。

妻子柔软的身体含着他，腿间泥泞，影子也要沉沉滴落下来。

失控的尖叫，狂暴又溫柔的性爱。

溫柔的男人

“……留在里面吧，我没关系。”手鞠的声音断断续续，金色的发丝在黑夜里一晃一晃，“快，快一点——”

巨大的洪流从幽暗处诵来。

一切都隐没了。

火影办公室的门被轻轻叩响，漩涡鸣人从桌案前抬起头：“请进。”

“抱歉打扰。”

梳着凤梨头的男孩子提着包好的便当走进来，松石绿的限睛与锋利明亮的眼尾和他母亲一模一样。鸣人看了一眼木叶的新生代手中的小鹿花布，随即展开笑脸：“喔，是鹿代啊，来给你父亲送便当吗？ ”

“嗯，我爸……诶。”

真是罕见。鹿代不可置信地望向趴伏在办公桌上睡觉的父亲， 朝天辫也无精打采。男孩子踏踏走过去推醒他：“喂喂，老爸怎么能在上班时间睡着了呢？被老妈知道的话，连来送便当的我都要挨骂也说不定啊。”

“啊……鹿代。”一脸憔悴的火影秘书抬起脸，指了指桌面示意将便当放在这里，“辛苦你了。昨晚加班忙到太晚，不用担心。”

“哈？”

鹿代歪了歪头，目光投向七代目大人。被注视着的人握起拳轻咳了一声，将脸别到了一边，假装四处看风景。

待小孩子走后，鸣人才撇撇嘴抱怨起好友来：“我说，别什么事都往我身上推啊。”

“是是是。”

鹿丸强行打起精神，觉得整个大脑都要萎缩掉了。

果然，以后还是准时回家的好。

[END]


End file.
